Namikaze Naruto's Second Chance
by Rezzect
Summary: I'll update this later but simply this is a Naruto/Clannad Crossover. Also the Pairing is a secret at the moment
1. Chapter 1

**Namikaze Naruto's Second Chance**

**Chapter 1**

When Naruto was about to bring peace to the world with the full power of Kurama with him, he was standing there with Sakura to the side of him and Sasuke behind him glaring at him.

"Die, you bastard" Sasuke said as he stabbed Naruto from behind with his Chidori Spear.

As Naruto stood there shock at this action and knowing that he wouldn't live because of the lack of energy he had and how he had used most of Kurama's chakara after the intense fight he stood there accepting his death, but he couldn't leave the world with someone who would take it into more war and hatred.

Naruto had planned it out and set up a seal on Sasuke when he touched him when they where working together. "Sasuke, if I'm going to die you'll die with me" Naruto said to his friend with a smile.

Everyone was looking at them with shocked looks as they where witnessing what was two of the shinobi who had won this war kill each other. They all said "Waaaahhh?" and so they all surrounded them as they saw them on the ground.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry but I can't let you live anymore" Naruto said as he made the hand seal to activate the seal that would end Sasuke's life. "Good bye... Sasuke" Naruto said softly with a smile.

"Naruto, it was a good thing we met, if it weren't for you thinking about setting this seal on me I would of just destroyed the whole world" Sasuke said with a smile back to Naruto.

Naruto looked back to Sasuke and said "Goodbye, Sasuke" as he activated the seal at last now seeing the dead Uchiha before him.

Now remembering that Sakura was there, he saw her with tears in her eyes.

Naruto quickly said "I'm sorry for not keeping my promise, Sakura" with a sad voice.

Naruto didn't have much time left because of the wound he knew that would kill him in a moment.

"Naruto" Sakura said with a sad voice. "Don't worry it was for the best and you just sacrificed you're self for the peace of this world" she said with a tear coming to her cheek.

"Sakura," Naruto said weakly "Please don't allow this world to turn into pure hatred, please live you're life as peacefully it can be. Do it for the life I couldn't get" Naruto said as he knew he only had a minute or so of living.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered "I'll do my best to live my life the best for you and me" she said with a pained look.

Everyone was surrounding them where coming closer with sad looks in their faces,

"Naruto, I want to tell you somthing" Sakura said.

"Yes, Sakura?" Naruto barely managed to say.

"Naruto, I love you" Sakura said full with tears on her face.

Naruto saw this and said "I love you too, but don't worry about it I'm happy to know you loved me too after all this" after that he was already beginning to loose his vision. "Sakura, please don't allow this to become a reason to not be happy" He said with a low voice.

"Yes Naruto" She said with a low voice. After that she hugged Naruto for his final moments.

"Sakura, Thank you" He said as he closed his eyes, then stopped breathing then eventually his heart stopped beating.

* * *

Naruto was just waking up, confused about how he was waking up but then was in the conclusion that he was in the afterlife.

As he was opening his eyes he hear someone know something that sounded like a door, so he said "Come in".

As the door opened he gazed at the door to see who it was, but when he saw who it was he couldn't stop looking. She was one of the prettiest women he had ever seen in his life. As he got up, he asked "Who are you?"

The women just sat down on a chair and replied "I am Kami"

Naruto just stared in shock "Y-yo-you're Ka-kami?" he said stuttering.

"Oh my, this is what I get most of the time. Most people thing I'm sort of old guy" She said laughing at his reaction.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act like that" Naruto said as he accepted the fact this women was Kami.

"Now, Naruto I want you to meet some people who have wanted to see you again for so long" Kami said as she had a huge warm smile on her face.

"Who would that be?" Naruto said not aware of who those people were.

"Come in Guys" Kami said as she looked towards the door.

Naruto just looked as the door opened and when he saw who they were he suddenly started to cry.

"Mom! Dad!" Naruto said with excitement.

"Naruto" Kushina and Minato said with a smile on their face.

"I hated not having you guys around" Naruto said crying and sobbing.

Kushina and Minato saw his expression and were pained by it. "Naruto, please don't cry were here with you" Kushina said having tears form in her eyes.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for leaving you alone for all these years. It was hard on you all these years when you were alone" Minato said with a soft tone in his voice.

"Okay" Naruto said wiping his tears and cheering up when he saw his parents hurt by the way he was crying.

"Now, Naruto I had decided to make a deal with you that I have not done with anybody else" Kami said looking at Kushin and Minato knowing they were aware of what she was talking about.

"What deal is it?" Naruto said with a confused look.

"Naruto, I am offering you a second chance at life" Kami said with a smile.

Naruto didn't know how to react and simply said "A second chance?"

Then Kushina and Minato spoke and said "You had gone through a lot of hard things in you're past life, Naruto. So it's a good opportunity to have a other chance to live a happy life" They both look at them with a smile that said it was a deal that he had to take.

Naruto thought about it and then spoke up "I'll accept it but, please allow my parents and my god-father and god-mother have a second chance too" he said with a calm voice.

"I was going to allow that in the first place, Naruto" She said with a smile. "Now lets allow them to get in here" She said and allowed two people to come into the room.

Now standing in the room was Jiraiya and Tsunade. They both spoke and said "We're happy to see you help fight hatred in the world, Naruto" with smiles in their faces"

"Thank you both for believing for me, but now lets get ready to have a other chance with life and live it happily" Naruto said with a huge smile.

"Kami," Naruto said "Would I remember anything about my past life?" he asked.

"I think it's best if I altered you're memory a bit to not remember all of it and just remember some things" Kami said.

"Can you please keep my memories about the people who helped me out?" Naruto said with a calm voice.

Kami looked at him and said "Sure, but like I said I'm going to have to alter it to make sure you don't remember you're life as a shinobi"

Naruto nodded "Thanks, also I have one last request" he said with his eyes staring at Kami.

"Yes what is it?" Kami said.

"Let Sasuke and his family have a second chance" Naruto said.

Everyone looked at Naruto but knew why he would request that.

"Alright, I'll also make sure to add memories about you and Sasuke being rivals and friends too" Kami said with a smile.

Naruto was smiling when his request was getting granted and he said "Arigato, Kami"

With that Kami started to grant Naruto and his family, as well as Sasuke and his family their second chance.

They all started to get hazy sight and then out of no where were knocked.

What they're going to wake up to is their new and happy life that their second chance would grant them.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

I'm planning to make this similar to another fanfic I read but not 100% similar.

A original thing I did was add Sasuke's family having a second chance too.

Next Chapter is going to be about the Clannad side to it and be a bit before Naruto meets a certain someone that would be in that chapter.

I'm new to this so please cut me some slack :P thanks.

**That's all. Please comment and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Namikaze Naruto's Second Chance**

**Chapter 2**

A girl that lived in Japan in a city called Hikarizaka City was walking around the late night as she was ready to confront any opponent that would try to get in her way. She had a reputation of a fighter so everyone who would see here during the night time would most likely be asking for a fight, but oh boy they didn't know what they where getting themselves into.

This girl didn't care about nobody or herself at that time all she wanted to do is get her anger and frustration out of her system. Her family was not really a family at the time, they didn't have a loving mother or father, and at the time her parents where deciding to get a divorce. Which made the situation worse because she had a younger brother that just would be in the middle of the fighting of their parents saying who would keep who. This caused her brother to get depressed often.

She even had a bad reputation at school as a delinquent and would ditch class and skip school for all she cared. She didn't care about her grades or how people viewed her.

She stayed like that till one day her brother decided to jump off the bridge and into the river. This made herself and her parents realize that they had been dramatizing the poor young boy to the point he couldn't think of anything to do about the situation. So he just thought jumping off the bridge and into the river would let him run away from the problem.

What a relief that she jumped into the river and swam to save him, she almost didn't make it on time but she made it just in time to grab him. Her brother was then quickly transported to the emergency room at the hospital to the neighboring city. If it weren't for a car passing by they would have not been able to gotten there on time.

As a result her brother resulted having a comma for a while. This had made her family closer and act like an actual caring family. With that their parents forgot about the whole divorcing and focused on their child. She was praying to have her brother wake up so she can tell him how much she loved him, and how much she was sorry for not being the caring sister he needed.

With that when he finally woke up, he wasn't able to walk. His muscles where so weak from not using them so he had to have therapy. After a week or so when he woke up the family decided to walk on the road of cherry blossom trees. With that her brother told his parents and her that he wanted to see the cherry blossom trees every year with the whole family.

So after all that she was confident that she would make sure that her brother could see them each year as long as he wanted.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

I know short chapter but I couldn't make a long chapter talking about the main girl character.

Also I didn't say her name but you can make out who she is with that story I wrote about her past

I didn't remember 100% the whole past story so if there's some mix up stuff sorry.

Next chapter is when both main characters meet for the first time.

Also I'm still new at this so I would appreciate if you can tell me how I can improve and your opinions please :)

**That's all. Please comment and review :)**


End file.
